Used
by Falintie34
Summary: I woke up with the light streaming through the leaves from the trees above...
1. prologue

**This is the story about the girl without a name so i should probably change the title huh? haha :P**

* * *

Prologue

There is a Prophesy that tells of a girl with pitch black hair, skin as white as snow, and eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day. It is her sole duty to protect the weak and needy. The world is dying so its weak and she will give her life to heal it. The girl's name is Bane. She will have a girl who carries her power for her until she's ready to heal the world. When Bane needs the power, she'll take it and the girl who carries it for her will die. This girl doesn't have a name or family. She was created from a wolf and the soul of a human girl that lost her memory right before she died so she wouldn't have anything to loose when Bane takes the power that's keeping her alive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello ^_^ I'm sorry if i disappointed you...i know you probably expected something different :/ This is just a story I created myself. if you don't like it or you think its good but needs improvement please tell ^_^ I'm gunna write a book sometime in the future so I wouldn't mind some advice :) **

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to sunshine leaking through the leaves above me. I shook my head and asked myself, "What happened?" I tried to think back to what I was doing before I got to this spot in the woods but...nothing came to me. When I tried to sift through my memories I couldn't find anything. I couldn't even remember my name.

Giving up, I stood up and sniffed the air. I could smell meat cooking and it made my mouth water, even though I couldn't remember the taste, far away. I scratched my head trying to figure out which way it was coming from. I felt something fuzzy on my head and tried to take it off when I realized...they were my ears. "Well that's strange. How could I _not _know I have dog ears instead of humans? How could I know what all these things are and _not_ know what they mean?" I asked myself, frustration shaking my voice.

I took my frustration out on a tree by punching it and it burst into flames. I stared at it in horror as it turned from dark brown to black then crumbled into ashes in only a matter of seconds. The weird thing was the fire didn't spread like a normal one. It burnt only that tree and when it crumbled to the ground the flames flickered out instantly. I looked around before I took off. I had the feeling of someone watching me.

While I was running I heard something swish behind me so I stopped and spun around real quick. Nobody was there. I turned back around and out of the corner of my eye I seen something brown move. I spun around again but still nothing was there. I scowled at the trees then turned back around. "Ahhh!" I yelled and jumped backward at the sudden brown thing at my side and slipped in the mud. It followed me and thats when I realized it was _attached_ to me.

"Wha-what _is _this?" I asked myself looking behind me. The thing was attached to my lower back. SMACK! I hit myslef on the head. "I'm such a _Narr. _It's a tail!" **(Narr means fool in german if you were wondering) **I, now in control of my tail, swished it back and forth smiling. "Now to find out where that delicous smell is coming from."

* * *

Swish. Swish. I couldn't help moving my tail. I was just so proud of it. Of course that's what probably got me caught. I was sitting in the bushes behind a light blue house with a see through door. There was a man cooking on a thing I didn't recognise. Not that that's surprising considering I didn't even know I had a tail and dog ears. Anyway, they were cooking big juicy steaks and I was drooling like crazy. My eyes were only for the steak so when I was picked off my feet by the back of my dress all I could do was wonder what was happening. "Can I float too?" I asked myself still staring at the steak.

"What the hell are you doing hiding in the bushes? Huh crazy lady?" someone asked really loud right in my sensative ears. I covered them and turned to stare at the person holding me just above the ground. It was a boy about my age, sixteen, and his eyes were such a bright green they transfixed me for a couple seconds. I noticed, just barely, that his hair was black with light blue tips.

When I realized what I was doing I smiled innocently, "Well I smelt your food and I'm just so hungry. I'm sorry...is hiding in your bushes not normal here?"

The kid snorted. "Yeah...um...no! Now I know you've come from the fifth floor. Especially with them fake ears and tail. Oh and not to mention your eyes are red. Must be contacts."

_Fake ears? Fake tail? What're contacts? _I asked myself swishing my tail and twitched my ears. That made the kid drop me with a freaked out expression. "What? Isn't it normal to have dog ears either?" I asked seriously curious.

I looked past the boy at the man who stood at the cooker thing. He was staring at me. Not paying attention to the steak at all. I was about to tell him he better watch it but the boy interupted with a nervous laugh. "No! It's not normal! You're...you're a freak!" For reasons unknown to me, what he said brang tears to my eyes. It hurt me that he thought I was a 'freak.' That he didn't like me.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" the voice was coming from the house. I turned my head but couldn't really see because tears blurred my vision. "Who's that Nick?"

_Nick must be the boy who called me a freak, _I said to myself. I got up as Nick said, "I don't know but she's like...well she has dog ears and a tail and her eyes are _red_ Cade! Red! She's a weirdo. Deformed. We should call someone...i'm not sure who though. The dog pound? Or maybe the poli-"

I grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and pulled his face down so it was only a couple inches away from mine. My tears were gone as I said, "Ok...I get it. You don't want me here! You just had to say so! You didn't have to say over and over again that you think I'm disgusting!" I let go of his shirt, turned, and walked back the way I came. My ears were folded back in anger.

"Nick! What the hell's wrong with you? You don't just call someone a freak for being different. What if that were you?" the person who was by the house was yelling. I stopped in astonishment. _Why was this guy defending me? I mean I certainly wasn't like any of those people. They didn't have dog ears or anything animalistic about them. Then why?_

I heard a thud as someone was pushed to the ground. Then wrestling. "Hey! Stop you two!" A gruff voice yelled and the wrestling stopped almost instantly, "Nick I want you to go and find that girl. She looked like she would die of hunger any minute. Your mother taught you better than to treat people like that."

"I don't care! Mom's dead!" Nick said stopping off in the opposite direction of me. I heard a slam as he violently shut the see through door. I looked down at my hands and dress. _I don't belong here. Where ever this is. They talk different and act different then...then what? Where do I belong? Why am I here?_

I grabbed hold of my light brown hair and pulled as I whispered, "Why can't i remember?"

I was too busy talking to myself to realize someone was standing behind me. "Can't remember what?" I jumped and turned around so fast I lost my footing for a second time that day. I put my hands out in front of me to stop my fall. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders before I could hit the ground. I looked up into a face that told me, concern and a certain confidence that made me trust him. The boy, Cade, looked exactly like Nick only with bright blue eyes and his black hair was streaked with light blue, instead of tipped, and was really messy.

"Oh...uh thank you." He helped me stand up then stuffed his hands in his pockets. All my sadness of the way I was treated went away when I seen them. I knew I've never seen those type of pants before but I didn't know how I knew. Without realizing what I was doing I bent down and examined them. Taking his left hand out of the pocket then putting it back in. I turned him around and found two more pockets there.

I was about to touch them when Cade chuckled. "Alright girly. Enough checking me out." He was looking down at me from over his shoulder.

"But I wasn't checking _you_ out. It was your pants. I've never seen anything like them." I said truthfully. He seemed like he was about to say something then realized I was serious and just shook his head.

"You're different, that's for sure."

* * *

**Please review ^_^ I would really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I thought at first Cade was being mean like Nick was but when he helped me off the ground from where I was kneeling I realized he was just stating a fact. I was weird. I mean I _did_ have a wolf tail, that I could not stop moving, and ears.

"Well let's go back. I'm sure dad's done cooking the steak." Cade said walking back toward the blue house. I hesitated for a second thinking; _I don't belong. I'm sure I don't. But I don't know where I should be. _A breeze wafted the smell of cooking meat toward us. I trotted after Cade to catch up. I was hungry.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaimed tearing into the steak. The human side of me said, 'Use your utensils.' My animal side said, 'Shut up! I'm eating.'

The man who cooked it, Cade and Nick's dad, Howard, smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. I almost burnt one when you surprised us with a visit." I looked up and grinned with cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. He looked like he wanted to say something else; instead he just put some sauce on his plate.

Without thinking I leaned across the 'picnic' table, as Cade called it, and dipped my finger in the sauce. I never tasted it but I loved it the minute it touched my tongue. Nick, who came back after the steaks were done, wrinkled his nose at what I did. He was sitting next to his dad, as far away from me as possible. I looked at him and smiled. I wasn't bothered by what he said anymore. I just couldn't be mad at him and I didn't understand why.

I sat back and smoothed out my black dress then I sat up straight and said with a proper voice, "Please pass the sauce."

"Here you are my lady." Howard chuckled passing it over. I bowed my head graciously then proceeded to dump half the bottle on my plate. Nick grabbed my hand and took the bottle away.

"Don't waste it." He said simply, put the bottle down, and then started eating again.

Cade shook his head. "Such a downer. You're no fun Nick." Nick ignored him. It was silent, except for my ripping and tearing of the steak, for a few minutes.

"How was school today boys? You're never really around for me to ask." Howard said looking from one boy to the other as they both groaned.

Cade stabbed at a piece of meat he cut off as he said, "School always sucks. It's an all boys school dad," he whined putting the slice in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, then continued, "I miss public school. Guys get boring after awhile."

Nick nodded, "I need chicks. I have too many guy friends. All the girls we hung out with when we were younger had to go to private school too."

"Why would you want baby chickens?" I asked swallowing all the food that I stored in my cheeks.

Both Cade and Nick just looked at me blankly then started laughing. I cocked my head and looked at Howard he was smiling too. "It's another term for girls."

I popped another piece of meat in my mouth and chewed on it, thinking. "But why? They don't look like them. Don't really act like them. I don't get it."

Cade looked at her with happy eyes as he said, "You know, I'm not really sure myself. It's just something everybody says."

"Oh." I shrugged then finished the rest of my steak, washing it all down with a gulp of milk. That's when I felt someone watching me again. I barely noticed that it left before because I was so interested in the steak. Now it was back and I got a bad feeling.

I calmly put down my glass but my expression must have given off my fear because Howard asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," I turned toward the woods, "I gotta go. If I can I'll come back ok." I swung my legs over the bench and stood up in one motion.

Cade got up too. "Where are you going?"

I smiled in fake cheerfulness, "Oh just to visit some friends. Don't worry I'll be back. Maybe not today but I will, I promise."

"Ok, just tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't," I said sadly, "I don't know it." Then I took off into the woods. I felt the thing follow me, like I hoped. If they were here for me then I didn't want Cade, Howard, or even Nick to get hurt. I had a feeling this thing was dangerous but I didn't know how I would keep my promise if it attacked me. That's when I remembered the tree. How it went up in flames. I smiled as I came into a clearing with a small pond in the center. I stopped and turned around right as what was following me came into the clearing.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a ten foot man with a huge metal club. His skin was a sickly blue and his eyes…well there were no eyes. He started laughing crazily. "I finally found her. The vassal. The girl who will make Bane the savior. You will not! Master can't let you or Bane interfere with his plans for the apocalypse so he's sent Mangor to kill the vassal. The girl that will give Ban her powers!"

I closed my gapping mouth and put on a calm face. "I'm guessing you're Mangor?" I was surprised my voice didn't shake.

He smiled, his teeth were all sharp points. "Yes," he hissed, "and now Mangor will kill vassal!" and he came at me faster than I expected. I just had enough time to jump outta the way. His big club was buried a foot in the ground where I was just standing. I jumped back a couple feet and, me being my usual clumsy self, tripped on a branch. I fell on my butt and the ugly man laughed crazily again.

Mangor pulled his club outta the ground and walked toward me. Even though he didn't have any eyes I knew he saw me. I knew, also, that I wouldn't be able to get away from him. Fear coursed through my body as he came toward me.

"Master will be pleased with Mangor. Mangor will be treated with some _demon_ power for destroying you!" Mangor raised his club and all I could do was sit and watch. Suddenly his club went flying. We both looked at it laying a few feet away. Then someone came outta the woods and kicked Mangor in the head making it snap sideways. If he was a regular human, if human at all, it would've killed him.

Before I could see who saved me I was whisked away by strong arms but the wind was too strong to see my other savior. All I knew is the person had wings as dark as night.


	4. Chapter 3

**I named the animal side after my favorite fanfic writer!!! Whitewolfffy is the best!! (in my opinion) Anyway...enjoy!! I really would appreciate reveiws but I guess I can't force um outta you lol...unless u are reveiwing and I'm just a blondie and can't figure out how to get ta them haha ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

My savior put me on a fallen tree, took my arm, and examined a cut I didn't realize I had. I blinked my eyes. They were watering from the wind blowing in my face. I probably should've closed them but I wanted to see who saved me.

As my eyes cleared I realized two things right away. First, my savior was a guy. Second, his hair was black with light blue tips. I looked down at the top of his head a little confused. _Didn't he say I was deformed and disgusting…so why is he holding my arm so gently?_ "Nick?" I asked still not believing it was him who tore his sleeve off his t-shirt and started wrapping it around my cut.

He looked up at me with intense green eyes. "You shouldn't have run off like that. You should've told us that you knew someone was watching you," he said angrily but I could hear just a tinge of worry in his voice.

I smiled down at him, "But how was I supposed to know you were an avenging angel? _You_ should've told me _that._"

His lips twitched at the corners; trying not to smile. "Well I guess we're both at fault." _Was this the same guy who called me disgusting only an hour ago? How could he change attitudes so fast?_

I realized we were starting at each other and I felt my cheeks heat up. My brow furrowed as I touched my right cheek. _What is this about?_ Asked my animal side and my human side answered with a weird accent, _It's called blushing. It means many different things. In our case it means we like this man._

"Hey, you okay? You dazed off and I was worried you went into shock." Nick said as I blinked from my weird inner conversation.

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah I'm fine." I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I swished my tail because I felt I haven't done it in awhile.

Far away I heard a yell then a crash. My head snapped in that direction. Nick noticed my alarm and moved to my side. "What is it?"

"I heard someone yell. It could've been Mangor but I'm not sure." I had a guess at who else it could've been. _If Nick has wings and him and Cade are twins, I'm pretty positive Cade has them too. That could only mean the person who was fighting Mangor was Cade and he could be the one that yelled._

Nick nodded and swept me into his arms. My blush came back full force as he did so. "I gotta make sure it wasn't Cade and I can't leave you alone." He jumped into the air and snapped open his wings. He flapped a couple times then we were airborne. I closed my eyes this time so they wouldn't water.

"Shit!" I heard Nick yell. I wanted to open my eyes to see what made him so panicked but I kept them closed. He didn't need to worry about me if Cade was in trouble. If I couldn't see clearly I obviously wouldn't be able to protect myself if Mangor attacked me.

Right when we landed my eyes flew open. I took in a horrific sight. Cade was on the ground holding his arm. Blood ran through his fingers. Mangor was standing over him with his metal club raised, ready to plow Cade into the ground. Before I knew what I was doing I ran in front of Cade to block him. The club came crashing down. I heard Nick yell but couldn't make out what it was he yelled.

I put my hands out in front of me and screamed, "I don't think so!" A flash of blue light exploded from my hands and I fell backward, yet again, from the force of it.

When my eyes cleared of the spots caused by the light all I could see was a huge club inches from my face. Cade, behind me, sucked in a breath at the sight. "You froze him!" he exclaimed in amazement. I looked past the club at the giant man behind it. His blue skin was even more blue and sparkly. I stood up and touched his ugly hand. It was cold.

"Well that was unexpected." Nick said helping Cade up. I nodded in agreement to stunned to say anything. He walked to my side with Cade limping next to him. He was still holding his bleeding arm so I mechanically bent down and tore a strip of cloth from the hem of my dress. I ripped his sleeve off and wrapped the length of cloth around his wound.

"It'll probably need stitches." I said tying the ends of the makeshift bandage together.

Cade waved his left hand, the non-injured arm, and said, "We angels heal fast." I smiled, my shock was disappearing, thankfully. "But we should get back to the house and tell Dad what went on here." We all nodded and started toward the pretty blue house.

I didn't have the feeling I didn't belong with them anymore. They were just as different as me. _So why did Nick treat us the way he did?_ My animal side taunted. I scowled. It did have a point but…

_Now now, he treated us that way for a reason. Maybe he knew something and just didn't want us to find out so he thought calling us those names would scare us away,_ my human side said reasonably.

_But what's so important that he had to scare us away like _that_?_ I asked my voices that I didn't find weird at all. _He's a mad scientist and wants to experiment on us!_ Wolfy, as I started to call my animal side, said laughing.

Valery, my human side and since Mangor said I was a vassal for something, snorted. _I doubt it! Maybe he somehow knew you were in danger? I'm not sure but I just can't think it's something bad!_

"Well it doesn't matter! I'm gunna go with them anyway!" Cade and Nick gave me blank looks. I blushed again, this time in embarrassment, and smiled. "Oh just talkin' ta them little voices."

Cade laughed. Nick just rolled his eyes and kept walking. _It seems he went back to his old self. When we were alone with him he looked less…guarded. Now he has like a wall blocking us out!_ Wolfy stated. I agreed silently. He was walking farther away from me as we got closer to their house.

I looked at the ground disappointed. I really thought we would be at least friends now but it seemed I was wrong. "Ah…home sweet home!" exclaimed Cade.

"I'm gunna take a nice hot, long shower then hit the hay!" Nick agreed. I just walked silently behind them.

I thought they forgot about me when Nick said rudely, "You're being quiet. I didn't think that was possible for you…unless you're eating but even then you make noise." I scowled at him. My ears twitched angrily and my tail swished with frustration.

Turning to Cade I asked, "Can I borrow some clothes. Mine are kinda…ruined." I looked down at the blood stained material. Even if the dress was black you could still see the stains. Not to mention half the hem was gone, used for a bandage.

"Of course! I'll get you some Pajama pants with pockets." He said smiling. I smiled back and then headed toward the house, scowling at Nick as I passed by. I could slightly see the twitch of his lips that meant he was trying not to smile.

_Wonder why he's acting like that? When Cade isn't paying attention he'll act like he did when we were alone but when Cade _is_ paying attention he acts like he did when we first met, _I said confused. But this time my voices didn't answer. I shrugged and opened the see through door. Howard was waiting in a big cushioned chair.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Howard grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. His were a deep blue that almost looked purple. _I wonder where Nick and Cade get their eye color. Their mother?_ I asked my…well voices, I guess. They didn't answer again. "Are you ok? I didn't realize it was you until you left. If you're killed then the earth will have _no _hope to survive! You're gunna need protection." At that last thing his worried eyes turned to his son's.

"Dad how can we protect her when we're in school? It's all boys remember. Also…I'm not sure how they'd react with her ears and tail," Nick sighed as if he was the grown up and Howard was the teen. I turned my head so Howard wouldn't see the smile that spread across my face.

Howard moved into the house down a hallway without answering. Where we were standing had a rug that covered the whole floor. I found this odd. Wasn't it wood floors with just a small rug covering it. Then I realized it was soft under my feet.

"What are you doing now?" Cade asked amusement plain in his voice. I was laying flat on my stomach rubbing my face on the rug.

"It's so soft! What is it?"

Nick chuckled as he bent down next to me. "Do you really not know? Where'd you come from anyway?"

I looked up at him. He was facing away from Cade so the wall was down. His eyes were the same intense green when we were alone. I looked away as I said, "Well…I just woke up in the middle of the forest. I don't know my name or how I got there or even where I came from. All I remember is how to talk, walk, barely, and what things are. Although some of the things I've seen I don't recognize. Like your pants and this rug and that thing you called a barbeque. I've seen things like them but not _them _exactly," I sat up with my feet out in front of me and draped my tail across them. I stoked it awhile before realizing Nick and Cade were as quiet as a mouse.

I looked up. They were both smiling at me sadly. "Well, never mind any of that. We can make new memories. We'll teach you anything that's new to you that you don't know already. Alright?" Cade said holding out his hand. I smiled up at him, took his hand, and pulled myself up. I noticed Nick was scowling at his brother but it seemed Cade didn't notice. I wondered what that was about and was going to ask Nick but that's when Howard came back in with a something pressed to his ear.

Howard must've seen me looking at the thing he was talking at. "Well I gotta go. My niece needs to use the phone. Yes, she's the one who will be going to your school. Along with my sons." He pushed something on it and handed it to me. I was filled with excitement.

"What is this? How does it work? Why were you talking to it?!" My tail was swishing back and forth in excitement.

"It's called a phone. You can talk to people from across the world with it. I was talking to the high school principle. She's glad to take you as a student." Howard explained smiling.

Cade and Nick took one look at each other and started whooping with joy. Cade picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was paraded around the room but I barely noticed I was too busy pushing the buttons on the phone to pay attention. Until Cade shouted, "This is the best day ever! I have _you_ to thank for that," he said putting me down he smiled at me with his big blue eyes shining. I smiled back. Giving the phone back to Howard I shouted and hooted around the…well I wasn't sure what it was at first. Later on Nick told me it was called a living room.

I fell on the floor laughing totally exhausted from everything that happened that day. "So why did I make this the best day ever?"

"We get ta go back ta public school! We've wanted to for a long time now," Nick said happily then his brow furrowed in confusion as he said, "But what about her ears and tail? And her clothes are…well let's just say the kids there will avoid her even more than they already will."

Howard smiled. "That's why you'll be taking her to the mall tomorrow. I already called your old school and told them you were transferring. I hope you didn't have anyone there you wanted to say good bye to though. Oh and about the ear and tail thing…I just said she got a genetic disease. Nothing contagious."

Cade smiled. "We get money ta get stuff too right?" was all Cade said.

"Nah, those angels were jerks. They thought they were better than us just because their parents have more money." Nick said stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

I turned to him, my eyes burning with curiosity. "You went to a school with a whole bunch of angels just like you?"

"Well actually there're only five other kids. Our school was pretty small. It's because angels aren't common. We're only born from parents who both had angel ancestors. Me and Nick are really rare because we're twins. That never happens." Cade said lounging in the chair his dad was sitting in only minutes ago.

I nodded understanding. I stood up and smiled. "Well if it's not much of a bother; I'd like a tour of your house."

Nick got up and bowed. "Right this way madam." He was gesturing toward the other side of the room. I looked over and was surprised to see a set of stairs. _You'd think I'd notice them,_ I thought to myself.

_Well this _is_ you you're talking about,_ Wolfy said smugly.

I raised my eyebrow without meaning to as I walked behind Nick up the stairs. _How come when we're talking about Nick or winning a battle you say 'we' but when I don't notice something obvious like these stairs you say 'you.' _Wolfy didn't answer me. I giggled. Nick looked back at me and smirked but didn't say anything.

"Alright! This, right here, is the bathroom." He pointed to room that was light yellow and white. I peered in and was amazed at the weird things in there. I recognized the tub but everything else was new. "I'll tell you about it later. I'll show you the room you're gunna stay in then go back downstairs and show you the kitchen. After that I'll show you how the toilet and shower work. Okay?"

I nodded walking out of the bathroom and followed Nick down the hallway. "Here's your bedroom. It's half a library because Mom kept her books in here. We couldn't take them out…it's the only thing we have left of her."

I put my hand on his arm and looked up at him. He was a good foot taller than me but I wasn't sure if it was normal. I didn't meet enough people to measure. Nick looked down at me and smiled sadly. Valery wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him it was ok but Wolfy, the sensible one in this situation, stopped me from doing so. He was a proud guy and hugging him would make him break down. I couldn't let that happen.

It was getting dark so I walked around the room looking for a candle to light. Suddenly light came out of nowhere. I looked up at the weird contraption making the light. "Is it magic?" I asked blinking the floating dots out of my eyes.

"No…science." he answered smirking.

"Will I learn this stuff in school?"

"Yeah but uh…if you don't get something you should ask me, Cade, or Dad. If people knew you didn't know what electricity was they would make fun of you."

I shrugged. "So? You did. I think I can take it."

He looked at the wooden floor in embarrassment. "About that. I-"

"No need to apologize. I _am_ kind of freaky." I plopped down on the bed that was to be mine…I hoped forever but I had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

Nick chuckled. "Well I'll show you down stairs."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

I plucked at the thin sheet that was covering the bed and blushed. "Where's your room?" He stood there for a couple seconds then smiled; his eyes soft.

"Come on. I'll show you. It'll be the last tour spot. You look a little exhausted."

I nodded feeling the tiredness sweep over me. All my excitement from seeing those strange new things kept it at bay but now I could barely stand.

We walked a little ways down the hall to a plain brown door but the inside was decorated with strangely life like paintings of people holding some sticks or a weird thing with strings. I tried to look amused but I was too tired. Nick chuckled. "Here, take these and go to sleep. You're about to pass out. I'll get you some blankets."

I took the bundle of cloths he pulled out of a drawer and staggered back down the hall to my room. I peeled off my blood stained dress and threw it on the floor. Then I put on the clothes he gave me. They were a size to big and felt weird because I was wearing pants and I guess I got used to a dress. I didn't care though I just flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I forgot that Nick was coming into give me blankets and before I knew it I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sry it took me so long!! ^_^ I've been suuuper busy!!! well if you're wondering about the angel thing as Whitewolfffy pointed out to me I'll probably explain it in the next chapter...and about Nick and his mood swings well...I'll explain that SOMETIME in the story :) remember if things confuse you just tell me and I'll try my hardest to make it clear to you!! I'd sure like some reveiws it might help me with my writing _**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell eggs and bacon. Jumping out of bed, I raced down the stairs. Even though Nick didn't show me where it was I found it myself with my nose. I stood in the kitchen doorway shocked. Everything was so shiny and I had no idea what anything was. I was lost and my brain started to hurt. "Oh look who's up. Have a good night sleep?"

"What is all this stuff?" everyone smiled at me. I realized I was the last one up. "Oh…did I keep you waiting?"

Cade shook his head. "No we just woke up a little bit ago ourselves."

Howard pointed to a big sliver thing that hummed. "That's a fridge. It keeps food cold so it lasts longer."

"Like an icebox?" I asked walking though the confusing kitchen and over to the only thing that _didn't _confuse me at the moment. The table. I sat down in between Nick and Cade.

"_Exactly_ like an icebox. Only it runs on electricity and doesn't need to keep refilling on ice. It makes ice all on its own." I stared at the fridge in amazement.

Next Howard pointed to a thing with a flat surface that had a pan with eggs cooking in it. "That's a stove. You can cook food on it," he pulled on a handle that was just below some knobs, "This is the oven. Bakes pies, cooks roast, broils chicken, etc."

I shook my head. "Well I think I've had enough with the lesson. I just want my food."

Howard smiled. "Of course. Here you go!" He handed out the plates full of food. I noticed mine had a little more than the two boys though and that brought me back to what Howard said last night. 'I didn't realize it was you until you left. If you're killed then the earth will have no hope to survive.'

_Is that why he gave me more? Because I'm someone important?_ I asked my voices. They shrugged mentally. I decided to ask him about it.

When I did he looked at me with surprise and asked, "Did I say that out loud?" I nodded. He scratched his head. "Well," he thought for a moment, "I deal with mythology and prophesies. One of the prophesies I study said a girl with the soul of a human and wolf will hold a power so great it'll save the world. The girl who carries it will give it to _another _girl named Bane when she's ready to use it. So far nothing has shown that this will come true. Well until you came."

"Oh," I looked at my steaming breakfast that looked so appetizing but I had to know, "so what happens when I give her the power? Will I become human? Stay the same? What?"

He started rinsing off a pan nervously. "I'm not sure. It didn't say."

_He's lying. I can tell,_ Wolfy snarled. Valery nodded mentally but something was bugging her.

_We'll talk about it later ok, _said the human voice.

I agreed than said to my wolf voice,_ I'll just let it be for now. I'll ask him about it later._

"Well if that's all…I'm starving!" and I stared shoveling food in my face with a fork that Valery insisted I used. Didn't do much good though. Most of it ended up on my face or in my lap.

Cade and Nick who were looking back and forth between me and their dad both shrugged and started eating too. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Howard sigh in relief. _He's probably thinking we're as dense as a log! We should've bombed him with questions!_ Wolfy growled.

_If he thinks we're dense he won't know what's coming when we ask him what he's hiding. I know he's trying to protect us but I want to know the truth, _I said happily gulping down some milk. The funny thing is, I really was happy even though I was being lied to.

Cade and Nick looked at me in amazement. "That took you only two minutes to finish and you spilt half of it on you. How can you eat so much at one time? And so fast!" Cade asked laughing.

I shrugged. "Guess it's `cause I'm half wolf but really, I couldn't tell you."

He shook his head and finished a piece of bacon then stood up. "Well I'm going to get dressed. We gotta long day ahead of us." He left the kitchen heading back the way I came.

"Come on. I think some of my mom's old clothes might fit you." Nick said standing up too. I followed him skipping out of the kitchen and down the hallway that Howard went down only in the opposite direction. We came out in the living room. Nick was going up the stairs when I seen something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and standing out in the yard was a man dressed in all black.

"Nick…do you know that man?" Nick was already climbing the stairs when he looked down at me. The man noticed me looking at him and smirked. Right as Nick was at my side he disappeared.

"You sure you didn't just imagine it?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure, but he disappeared before you could see him." Nick shrugged and started walking toward the stairs again. "What don't you believe me?" I asked running ahead of him. I turned around and blocked the way to the stairs.

The wall that didn't let anyone know what he was thinking started coming down. He was just about to say something when Cade came stomping down the stairs. The walls slammed back up and he pushed passed me saying in a bored voice, "Hurry up. We gotta get dressed."

Cade stepped outta Nick's way then smiled at me. "He's right you know. We've gotta long day ahead of us." I nodded smiling but as I walked up the stairs I asked my voices, _What's with Nick? He acts like he hates me at first then he's all nice when he saved me. When I was confused about the chick thing he laughed like he actually meant it. Then after our little battle he acts like I don't matter at all!_ All they could do was mentally shrug. They were just as confused about him as me.

We were in my room again. I made it my mission to ignore him. It was _really _hard. I liked him too much, even though we only met yesterday. "Well since it's supposed to be nice out he's a tank top and capris." He said handing me the clothes. I nodded not saying anything. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, surprised at the sudden softness. "I…it's nothing." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. My anger melted away when he gave me a lopsided smile. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over me. Well…not me exactly but Valery.

_Do you know him? _I asked in astonishment.

Valery's voice was shaky as she said, _No but…I've seen the smile before. And now that I think about it…his eyes look familiar too._

I remembered being transfixed by his eyes yesterday after he picked me out of that bush. _Was that just because _you_ remembered his eyes? Do I only like him because you do?_ I asked Valery sadly, realizing that there was never me. Only a wolf and a human fused together. I'm just the vassal to keep the two souls together. I don't even have a name. They're using me so they don't die and that girl Bane is using me to store her powers. I'm just like a used…a used _pot._

"Hey are you sure you're ok?" Nick asked putting his hand on my forehead. "We can go to the mall later. You do feel a little warm."

I looked up at him, feeling the burn right before my eyes blurred. Like yesterday when Nick was calling me a freak. Only this time it's because he _wasn't_ calling me a name. I looked away and said, "Um, can I change? I really wanna she what this mall is like."

"Sure." Nick said softly then turned and walked out the door. Once the door shut behind him tears slid down my face.

_Why are you crying?_ Wolfy asked exasperated.

Valery huffed, _Are you that upset the feelings you have for Nick might be fake? You two only met yesterday remember?_

_Leave her alone Val! You were the one who wanted to hug him yesterday when he was talking about his dead mother! _Wolfy snarled at Valery.

I shook my head wishing that they would just go away but I knew they wouldn't…couldn't. _I'm crying because I don't have a name. Everyone keeps calling me 'You' or just saying 'Hey' ta get my attention. What happens when we go to school? What am I gunna be called? Did Howard even tell the school what ta call me? I just want to be me…not you two._

_Well then make up your own name! Take control of the situation!_ My animal voice exclaimed, _Don't let that stupid Prophesy or me and Val keep you from making your own destiny!_

Valery shook her head mentally, _I just have a feeling she's not supposed to have a name._ I ignored Valery and agreed with Wolfy as I, finally, put my clothes on. When I was finished I walked out the door ready to tell Nick, Cade, and Howard my new name.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay even though I only had one reveiw I decided to keep going....I really do wish you would reveiw more, give me some advice ya know...tell me what you'd like to see in my story. I might put it in ^_^ **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ori Lawrence huh? You sure you want to be called that?" Nick asked shoving off the wall where he was waiting while I changed.

I nodded happily. "Yes. I want to be called Ori. I just thought of it. I mean doesn't it get a little annoying just calling me 'You?' I think it is."

Nick did his lopsided smile and my heart skipped a beat. I mentally kicked Valery. She just huffed, _I can't help it. This boy looks so much like someone I know but I can't think of who._

_You're right. I'm sorry,_ I said guiltily. She forgave me but there was resentment in her voice.

"Well let's go down stairs it's already eleven thirty. Even though it's a school day it's pretty busy at the mall at twelve." Nick said starting down the hall back toward the stairs. I started following him, looking at the walls for the first time. There were paintings, extremely life-like ones, of Nick, Cade, Howard, and a woman I guessed was their mother. She was very pretty. Her hair was light blond and her eyes…well I figured out where the boys got their eyes. Her right eye was the same intense green as Nick's and the left was the soft blue of Cade's.

I stopped in front of a painting. The whole family was in it and Nick had a huge smile on his face. He was holding a fish on a string and his mom's arms were around him her different colored eyes glowing with pride. Howard had Cade on his shoulders since the boys were younger. I wanted to say to Nick, who stopped and was staring at the picture with her, that he looked happy but instead I said, "This is a really detailed painting. Who's the artist?" I noticed his black hair still had light blue streaks in the strange painting. _Was he born that way?_ I asked my voices.

Before they could answer Nick laughed a little as he said, "It's not a painting. It's a picture taken from a camera." He came and stood next to me, "One of your souls must be from awhile ago. I mean cameras were invented awhile ago."

"Probably my human side. She's the only one who seems to have a memory."

His eyes were sad when he looked at me. "You know…Cade was right. You may not have memories of your own but that doesn't mean you can't make them."

I smiled up at him, realizing the truth of what I was about to say for the first time myself, "I know. I already have memories. The first memory I have is of light…and the smell of steak."

He chuckled. "Come on Ori. Cade's probably getting impatient. He loves the mall."

* * *

"It's huge!" I exclaimed as we walked through the doors, that opened by themselves, and into the mall. Cade explained them to me so they weren't much of a surprise but they still fascinated me. The cars were amazing too. I couldn't believe how fast they moved! Nick drove with me in the seat next to him and Cade in the back, so I could see everything better. Everything fascinated me. Trees, buildings, _everything._

Of course my shout attracted the attention of other people and when they looked at me they gasped. I heard people whisper, "What's wrong with her?" "Why does she have a dog tail and ears?" "Is it a disease? If so…is it contagious?"

"How come they're not whispering about your wings?" I asked, my brow furrowed with confusion.

Cade whispered, "We don't want them to so they can't. It's an angel thing."

I thought for a minute as Nick took my arm and steered me away from the awesome doors. "So the first time we met. You didn't want me to see your wings so you hid them with your angel magic?" I realized I was whispering too…it was probably a good thing or the people staring at me would think I'm crazy and not just diseased.

"Yeah pretty much." Nick answered. His wall was up. It only seemed to go up when his brother or father was around but if we're alone it crashes down so quick it's like it wasn't there at all. _I think I'll ask him later. After we're done shopping._ That's when I remembered the huge building. I looked around at all the people. Most of them were staring at me but at the moment I didn't care.

Straight across from us was a shop full of weird squares and rectangles. "What're those?" I asked pointing.

Cade followed my finger. "Oh those are . They show moving pictures." My interest was immediately caught and I practically ran into the store. One of the big '' was going and on it was a moving picture of a strange boy, who didn't look real by the way. He was sitting on a log making goofy faces and telling someone not seen how much of an idiot they are.

"Why do these people look fake?" I asked cocking my head.

"It's called a cartoon. Someone drew the characters or made them on computers and did some special stuff I'm not too sure about then it's a movie. I know there's more to it than that but that's the gist of it." Cade answered scratching his head.

"Do you guys have one?" I asked in amazement.

Nick took my arm again and pulled me toward the door. "Yeah but you couldn't see it yesterday. It was hidden behind the wall. My dad's weird like that."

"Oh…how do you get it back out? Magic?"

"No, electronically. Science." He answered his lips twitching with a smile. I didn't know what he thought was funny but I smiled anyway.

Cade shouted, "Hey! Let's go to that store! I'm sure you'll like it Ori!" He grabbed my other arm and started pulling me toward a store with clothes. I looked to see if Nick was coming. He was but there was a glint in his eye. One that told me he was mad. _I hope he's not mad at us!_ Valery exclaimed. Wolfy sighed but didn't say anything.

_Yeah…me too_, I said still looking back at Nick.

"Ori…how bout you try this on?" Cade said throwing me a really short black skirt. Well it went to my knees but it was still shorter than the dress I woke up in the forest in. I shrugged and went back into the dressing room I've been in a hundred times already. I took off my capris once again that day and stepped into the skirt. I loved it the moment I put it on.

I came out of the small room and exclaimed, "I _love_ it." I expected Cade to be there and say it was wonderful like he did for everything I put on. Instead it was Nick he wasn't facing me and he had his hands in his pockets. "Do you like it?" I asked as he turned around.

_I never imagined _Nick,_ of all people, would or could blush like that. And why was _he_ blushing? I'm the one who has ta try on all these strange clothes, _I said folding my hands in front of me and cocking my head. I couldn't swish my tail because the skirt was in the way but Cade said he could make a hole in my pants and stuff for it so it'd be more comfy for me. Like he did with my capris.

Nick spun back around. "It's very…uh…pretty but maybe you should put a shirt on before you come out of the dressing room."

I looked down and realized I forgot to put my shirt back on after I tried on that brown tank top. All I was in was a weird thingy called a bra that one of the women workers helped explain to me. "Oh…oops," I said laughing, "I guess I'm still the klutz I was when I woke up." I went back into the dressing room with my face burning. _That was _so embarrassing! I exclaimed to my voices.

Wolfy was giggling. _Well at least you were wearing your 'bra' and not anything to cover yourself up. I think he would've fainted if he saw _that!

_It's not funny Wolfy! Okay maybe a little but still Ori's so embarrassed!_ Valery yelled at the wolf.

I started giggling along with Wolfy which made Valery confused. _Actually Val. It made me feel a lot better. And now that I think about it…it would've been _really _funny if he feinted. _

"Ori? Why are you giggling? And Nick…your face is so red. Why?" Cade asked. I pulled on the tank top Nick gave me earlier and came out.

I smiled at Cade who had an armful of clothes. "Oh no reason really." Nick wasn't looking at me and he was still flushed but I didn't mind. I knew he was a little embarrassed about what happened.

"Alright then…do you want to try on these clothes?" Cade shrugged.

I shook my head looking at the already huge pile on a bench across from the dressing rooms. "No…I think I have enough but I do want this skirt. I like it…and it already brings me memories." Nick, whose face was just starting to turn his normal color, blushed again. I laughed and added the black skirt to the pile. "Not only that…I'm absolutely starving."

"Well then let's pay for this stuff and go get something ta eat." Nick said grabbing half the clothes on the bench. Cade hung the clothes that were in his arms on a rack of clothes that didn't fit or people decided they didn't want and grabbed the other half. I walked behind the two boys happily picking up the clothes that fell.

* * *

We had to run back to the car and put the bags of clothes in it. They were a pain to carry. After that we went back into the mall and found the food court. I didn't need Cade _or _Nick to show me where it was. I let my nose take me.

"So what do you wanna eat Ori?" Nick asked looking at me sideways. He finally stopped blushing but wouldn't look directly at me.

I looked at all the booths selling food and sifted through the smells until I found one that made my mouth water more than the rest. I followed it to a place called The World's Finest Teriyaki Chicken. "_That's _what I want."

Cade smiled. "Sounds good! I love teriyaki. What do you think Nick?"

"I don't like it," he said then added hastily taking in my disappointment, "but I'll just get an eggroll and some rice."

I shook my head. "If you don't want this then we can get something else. That smells good too." I pointed to a place on the other side of the court. Above it had a huge round circle with smaller circles on it.

"You want pizza?" asked Nick then shrugged and started walking toward the stand.

Cade looked at me with amazement. "How could you know it smells good from way over here?" Nick hit him over the head. "Hey what was that for!"

"Being dumb," he answered then whispered, "Ori's part wolf remember. She can pick out scents like a search dog on a police force."

Cade rubbed his head while scowling at Nick. "You didn't have ta hit me. Could've just told me."

"What's the fun in that?" Nick asked smiling mischievously. They started laughing. I smiled happily. _The last time I seen them actually interacting with each other was when we were eating steak outside. It's nice to see them talk. It always seems like there's a rift between them._

Wolfy nodded mentally._ Yeah…I wonder why. _Valery didn't say anything. She was just silent…which is very much unlike her. I shrugged and kept on walking. That's when I seen the guy who was standing in the yard earlier today.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! I was just so busy and then I got sick. I just didn't have time to write so I'm very very sorry to all you readers who like my story ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7

The guy that was standing in the yard earlier was leaning against a pillar, watching me. I stopped following the twins and started to walk over to the guy. He smirked again and disappeared right before my eyes. I swished my tail in frustration, trying to ignore the whispers and stares. "Ori? Is everything okay?" Nick asked putting his hand on my shoulder. _My_ heart started beating faster not Valery's. I mentally kicked myself. _I just met him yesterday! How in the world can I start to like him so fast? I know it's not just Valery who just likes him like that anymore…I do too._

I turned and smiled. "Oh it's nothing. Just got distracted. You know how I am."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah. You're a goofball." For some reason I started blushing insanely. I looked down so he wouldn't see.

"Come on you guys! I still wanna go shopping for me!" Cade called from the pizza stand. Me and Nick walked over in silence. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and…he was looking at me too! I turned away blushing even more. He just chuckled again.

After the _amazing _pizza we went to another clothes store. It didn't take as long as it did for me but we were in there for about an hour. Cade tried on thousands of clothes all of them looked great on him…except a hat with weird wing things on it. It just made him look like he had a potato shaped head…he bought it anyway.

"If you wear that to school, I don't know you." Nick said shaking his head but he was smiling. _They're bonding_, I realized as Cade playfully shoved Nick.

After that we headed back out to the car. My feet hurt from walking all day but I was so happy all I could do was smile. On the way home I got the front seat again. I bounced up and down pointing at the tall buildings and all the different cars. Only this time Cade was driving. Nick sat silently in the back, smiling when I turned around to look at him.

When we got back to their house, it's located in a thing called a suburb, Howard came out and helped with the clothes. "Jeez you got more than I expected." He said laughing.

"Well don't blame us when you gave us your credit card." Cade laughed.

I lifted a bag out of the 'trunk' and asked, "What's a credit card?"

"It's like money only on a plastic card." Nick explained grabbing some bag that were in the back with him. (Not everything could fit in the trunk.) I nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Come on I wanted to show Ori the T.V." Howard said opening the door. As I started following him in I noticed a little girl with pitch black hair watching us behind a tree. I stopped and stared at her. She ran down the street and disappeared around a corner.

I cocked my head then shrugged and brought the bags that were digging into my fingers in the house. As I dropped the bags where the rest of them were piled, on the couch, I noticed the big black rectangle on the wall.

"T.V!" I exclaimed swishing my tail and twitching my ears in excitement. "The hidden T.V."

Howard laughed. "So the boys told you about it." I nodded.

Nick snorted from the kitchen, "Well Dad the electronics store _is_ right across from the entrance and she asked if we had one so I told her. Anyway it's not that amazing."

"To me it is!" I said bouncing down the hall. I wanted to see what Nick was doing. As I walked in he threw something in a drawer, slammed it shut, and smiled at me. I cocked my head. "What were you doing?"

He looked really embarrassed as he took out a weird looking spoon with claws and little slits. "Well I have an itch in between my wings and I can't really scratch it with my hands because of them so I use this noodle scooper."

I laughed. "Well why are you so embarrassed? If you have a scratch then scratch it. No big deal."

"Well I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." He said smiling his lopsided smile that made my, and Val's, heart pound. I sighed, _I barely knew him a day. Why in all the world does he make me feel like this? Cade looks exactly like him and he's _way _nicer…then why?_

_Well maybe it's because he's a mystery. You have to figure him out little by little. Who knows maybe I'll end up liking him too. Right now he's just too confusing for my wolf brain,_ Wolfy said smiling mentally. I nodded.

Nick was looking at me with an amused glint in his eye. "Talking to your voices?"

I laughed and nodded. "Of course," then seriously, "do you still have an itch? `Cause I can help you."

"No while you were day dreaming I got it." I blushed because I was day dreaming about him. "Anyway we should go see what those other two are up to. They're strangely quiet."

"I agree." And I followed him to the living room. They were both asleep when we got there. Cade was asleep on the floor, being the couch is covered in bags, and Howard was asleep on the big squishy chair. Wolfy sighed, _Damn, now we can't bug him for that information he's hiding._

I was a little disappointed that we couldn't, also. I really wanted to know why he didn't say the rest of the Prophesy. That's when it came to me. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" he asked grapping all the bags that were from the store we went to for me.

I grabbed the couple he couldn't and started following him up stairs. "Well…about the Prophesy Howard talked about earlier. Do you know it?"

He looked back at me as he reached the top. "It was the first time I heard it. He doesn't talk much about his work and I've always wondered if mythology and prophesies are his real occupation. It just doesn't seem like it."

"Why not?"

He started walking toward my room. "Well we always get these weird phone calls at least every four years. When we do we pack up and move. Earlier I lied about when the girls we used to hang out with went to private school. We were the ones who moved and we've only really been to one public school."

"Oh. Why did you lie about that?" I asked dropping the heavy bags on the floor of my room.

He shrugged doing the same. "Either I thought it was cool talking about how I wanted chicks and I wanted to make you feel bad for me because I hadn't seen any for awhile. Or I thought you were one of them people who call every four years and finally caught up with us."

I laughed. "Either one seems ridicules to me."

He turned to me not smiling. _Uh-oh I hurt his feelings…or made him angry. Why do I do that?_ I asked my voices miserably.

_Because you're a horrible person,_ Valery snickered.

Wolfy growled, _Valery you-_

"Why do you say that?" he asked softly cutting off Wolfy, even though he didn't know she was talking she thought it was rude.

I started waving my hands back and forth nervously. "Oh well…uh…umm…hehe." I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked him in the eye and said, "Well you didn't have to act "cool" in front of me…and I don't really think I look like a bad guy but maybe I'm wrong. I mean the way you freaked out when you saw my ears and tail could be proof I am."

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm gunna be gone camping so I won't be able to post any stories for awhile. Of course I've been a little slow at doing that lately. Finals are coming up so I gotta study for those but after this weekend I'll try my hardest to post a _least_ every day. Thanx for reading ^_^ **

* * *

Chapter 8

Beep! Beep! Beep! I opened my eyes looking around the study for the source of that annoying noise. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Why won't it shut up?" I whined kicking the covers back.

_Remember Nick gave you an alarm clock so you would wake up for school, _Wolfy said while yawning which made me yawn again.

I scratched behind my ears and got out of bed. "Oh ya." I pressed the button Nick told me to push on the strange little blue box called an alarm clock.

Valery sighed, _You're hopeless without us._ I scowled at the door but didn't say anything. I swung it open and fell on my butt in surprise. Cade was standing on the other side ready to knock.

"Oh you're up. Well you better hurry and get in the shower 'cause breakfast is almost ready. After that we need ta head out ta school!" he said picking me up and pushing me towards the bathroom.

I nodded suddenly very excited. He pushed me in and shut the door. I undressed then got in the tub. That's when I realized I had no idea how to work the shower. I looked at the knobs in the wall. One was red and the other blue. Then I took a look at the strange metal tube with a little knob on top. I pulled the knob but nothing happened.

"Ori? Are you in there? Is everything alright?" Nick asked from the other side of the door. I jumped at his voice, slipping and hitting the side of my head on the edge of the tub. I rubbed the throbbing spot and sat up.

I looked up and realized the door was open and someone was standing in the doorway. "Well…uh…I d-didn't know you…I'll just go now." Nick turned and was about to leave.

"Wait! Um…well…let me get a towel on then… then come back in?" I asked covering up with my hands as best I could.

He didn't turn around but nodded before disappearing through the door and shutting it. I opened the closet door that was next to the tub and peered inside. Thankfully there were towels in there. I grabbed one and wrapped it tightly around me. "Okay!" I called, "You can come in."

Nick entered, his eyes to the ground and his face beet red. I struggled not to giggle but it escaped and I clapped my hand onto my mouth. He looked up with a curious expression on his face. "What?"

I waved my hand smiling. "Oh nothing. Well other than I don't have a clue how to work this dumb thing. Cade just kinda pushed me in here and I was just so excited to be going to school I did realize that I couldn't work it."

"Of course Cade did." Nick said rolling his eyes but there was a smirk on his face.

_Maybe he's thinking perverted! _Wolfy exclaimed. I mentally scowled at her and Valery mentally smacked her.

I turned my mental scowl on her. _Hey no need for that!_ Valery just went in a corner of my mind and sulked.

_She's been really moody. I wonder why, _Wolfy said rubbing her sore spot. I shrugged and that's when I realized Nick was talking to me.

He was waving his hands in front of my face. "Hey! Anyone home?"

"Oh sorry." I said smiling. He just shook his head and proceeded to explain how to work the knobs and get the shower going.

* * *

As I got out of the car and looked at the pure white school building a wave of excitement hit me. I swished my tail excitedly as I watched other kids filing into the school. "I'd think for the first time going to school you'd be nervous." Nick said slinging his backpack over his shoulder then handing mine to me.

I took it and started walking with a little hop in my step. "Should I be?" I asked turning around to smile at the two boys. I walked backwards awhile then turned back around, almost running over a girl doing so. "Oh I'm sorry!"

She took one look at me and her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Who the hell are you?" she asked cocking on hip and raising an eyebrow.

I ignored her obvious dislike of me. _Does she not like me because of my face? Or ears? Or both?_ "I'm Ori Lawrence. What's your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes and was about to answer when she seen Nick and Cade. She pushed past me and stood in front of the two boys. "Hey, and who are you?" she asked_ much_ more politely to them. I scowled at the back of her head.

"Nick, now if you excuse me we have to go to the office." Cade said walking past the girl. I looked at him in confusion. He just shook his head and put his finger to his mouth.

The girl's shoulders tensed as Nick bowed. "I'm Cade." He looked up at her with blazing green eyes. "I sure would appreciate you saying sorry to my friend there. Even though you were rude she totally ignored your attitude. Or maybe you don't like her because she's different?"

"Different how? What're you talking about?" She asked turning and looking at me. I watched her eyes travel from the light brown wolf ears on my head to the tail slightly curled around my paint splattered paints. "Oh, so she's a freak? I wonder how she ever got into this school."

I was about to smack her but I stopped myself. I turned toward the school, opened the door, and walked down the hall. Cade was waiting by a door labeled 'Office.' "Come on. Inside." He gently pushed me into the room as he opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Ori and…well one of those twins! I can't tell. Anyway I'm Miss. Freeman the principal. Sit down so we can disguise things!" a woman with flame colored red hair and eyes as brown as chocolate. Weird combo.

Miss. Freeman brought us over to another door that said Principal's office. We past a desk that had a skinny old lady sitting behind. She looked at me with wide eyes as I walked by. I blushed embarrassed.

The principal shut the door behind us then made her way around a fancy mahogany desk to a big black chair and plopped herself down. "So where's the other?" she asked looking at us with happy eyes.

"Being slow. He'll be in the office in a minute. Actually I think he's here now." Cade said relaxing in the nice squishy black chairs that were opposite from the woman. Miss. Freeman's eyes shot up as the lady behind the main office desk came in leading Nick behind her. She waved him in then closed the door quietly as she left.

Nick plopped down on the other side of me and relaxed like Cade did…only he was a little more tense. "Sorry. I haven't been in public school for awhile. Got distracted." Out of the corner of my eye I seen Cade roll his eyes. I could just imagine him saying, 'Nick that's the lamest excuse ever. I haven't been in school the same amount and _I _got here on time.' That's when I remembered the pretty girl who was so rude to me. My brow furrowed. _Did her tell her off…or flirt? Why would he want to flirt with _her_? Why do I care?_

"Now let's talk. You're father," she points at the two boys, "says at least one of you has to be in the same class with Miss. Lawrence because of her…condition." Freeman sifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well we got your schedules all set up. Mrs. Lay has them for you. The only thing I need to know is which one is Cade and which one is Nick. If you don't answer truthfully I'll just call your father and ask."

Cade stood up smiling, "Stripes, Cade." And he left with a smirk on his face.

Nick stood up too. "Obviously if Cade has stripes Nick had tips." But he didn't leave like Cade did he waited for me to stand up.

"Have a good day you three." Miss. Freeman said with amusement in her voice.

* * *

I looked at the thin pack of papers and passbook Mrs. Fay gave each of us. One was a list of rooms and courses and the other was a map of the school. "So who's with me first?" I asked the boys who were examining their schedules.

"Looks like…both of us. You have American History right?" Nick asked looking up at me. I nodded. I already memorized mine. "Alright. Off we go to room 103." He held open the door for me and Cade. We cut through the students in the hall. Most of them parting because of me.

**Review if you feel :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I thought I posted chap 8 last weekend but I guess I didn't...I'm soooo sry! That's all I can really say i guess :/ Well I hope you'll all forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chap even though its just about Ori finding a friend that's a girl. If it's confusing or you don't like it just tell me and I'll try and fix it ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 9

It's been almost two weeks since me, Nick, and Cade started school. At first it was exciting. Seeing kids all my own age. It was also kind of confusing because I've never been in a school and neither has Valery. Nick and Cade helped me out though. I mean I have every class with at least one or the other.

The bad part started about three days after we started. The whispers and rumors, mostly started by that girl, I later learned, Nelly, got pretty bad. Whenever I came into the lunchroom with Cade everyone started laughing and whispering happily about me. Once they even threw food at me and called, "Hey dog breath! We don't want you here! Why don't you go back to your stupid forest and pee on a tree!" well actually Nelly said that.

"Why don't you ever blast them with your powers?" Cade asked helping me get spaghetti out of my hair. My eyes were stinging with unshed tears of humiliation. Nick's hands were gripping the metal tray so hard there were dents. His eyes scanned the kids in the lunchroom and when his eyes fell on someone who was pointing and giggling at me they would look away with fear.

I plopped another handful of the noodles on the table and said around the lump in my throat, "First off, I don't know how to activate them other then when I'm scared…or frustrated and even then it only works when I don't expect it. Second, I wouldn't wanna hit them with my 'powers.' 'cause I'm not like them and I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"I know. I'm just pissed that's all. I don't think you could hurt a fly…on purpose anyway."

Nick stood up and dumped his food in the trash. When he brought it to the washing lady her eyes widened at the finger dents in them. He said something and she smiled shaking her head and saying something back. Cade finished his milk and went to dump his tray too. That's when Nelly made her move.

I heard her heels on the tiled floor as she made her way over. I tensed as she sat down next to me. She plucked a noodle outta my hair and wrinkled her nose. "Well, did you get a little messy dog girl?"

Wolfy growled, _Wolf you stupid idiot! Wolf!_ I smiled despite myself.

"What's so funny?" the snotty girl huffed.

I looked at her and smiled innocently. "Oh," I grabbed a handful of the spaghetti that was in my hair, "just that you missed your mouth a little." I smeared the saucy stuff on her neck and shirt, which was light pink.

Nelly's grossed out face made my day so just to top it off I took my milk and poured it over her head. I realized as people gasped it was silent the whole time this was happening. I got up leaving my tray there and headed out the hall toward the girl's bathroom. The tears that I didn't let come while in the lunchroom flowed freely now.

_Why did you do that? _Valery scolded.

Wolfy snapped, _Why do you think? It wasn't Ori who started it! It was that stupid butt wipe! Do you _always_ have to blame Ori for _everything_?_ Valery huffed and was silent. She was like that now. Either scolding me or silent…as if she weren't there. Sometimes I wished she wasn't. All she did was scold me.

"Hey. Are you alright?" A girl in about 8th or 9th grade asked coming out of a stall. I tried to wipe the tears but they wouldn't stop. She got me some toilet paper then sat me down on the floor. I cried so long the bell to get to class rang. I wondered what Cade and Nick thought. If they'd go to class or wait.

I sniffed and sobbed out, "Y-you can go. You'll be-be late for-or class." She just smiled and shook her head. I was grateful. She didn't even know me and she was letting me sob on her shoulder. I probably wouldn't have cried so much if I had someone, other than the twins, to talk to. All the stress I felt over the week all washed away with the tears. I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because now I might have a girl friend.

Finally I stopped crying but my eyes and nose were swollen. I splashed cold water on my face and blew my nose. "Thanks…um."

"Call me Ginger." The girl said smiling. She acted as if I never cried on her shoulder. I liked her even more because of that. Ginger was actually in tenth grade with me. She just looked so young I never would've guessed.

As it turned out she had the next hour with me. It was strange how I never seen her in class but maybe it was because I was too busy getting spitballs stuck in my hair or notes that said go back to the woods on it thrown at me. Or I could be just as bad as Nelly. Care only about me and nobody else.

Well, me, Nick, Cade, and Ginger ended up eating lunch together. She was one of the few who didn't think I was a freak or throw stuff at me. And Cade liked her the moment he saw her walking into the class with me. Nick didn't get to meet her until lunch the next day but he didn't mind her. I think he was glad I found a friend. I'm glad I did too. Most people would think getting spaghetti thrown at you was the worst day in their life. To me…it was the best. After someone actually talked to me other people stopped whispering about me and pointing. Of course Nelly's group didn't but I didn't really care after the spitballs and nasty notes stopped.

So the first week and a half were hell but I didn't care anymore. I couldn't hold a grudge. Not even on Nelly. After the food thing happened everything kinda mellowed down. School wasn't bad after that and I was happy again. Nick didn't bend anymore trays after that so that was good.

The only thing weird was…I saw the little girl again. The girl with pitch black hair. She watched me as I got in the car before school one day and when I came home she was there again. I felt like I should go to her but something was keeping me from doing so. A little voice, not Wolfy or Valery, kept telling me she wasn't ready yet. I didn't understand but I listened to the advice. Every day I saw her more frequently which made it harder and harder to listen to that little voice until one day I decided to go to her after school. Was it the right choice? I didn't know at the time but I couldn't go on with that nagging feeling that told me…the girl needed me.


End file.
